gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Roadblocks
Roadblocks is the fifth chapter of the first act of Gears of War 2. Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago are on Rig 314, aka Betty. Behind them is Tai, who is on Rig D77, aka Lola. They have just narrowly escaped from multiple Locust attacks, while on route to Landown, where they are planing to dig into The Hollow, which is Locust home turf. They force their way through the outskirts of Landown, destroying lots of buildings, and thus alerting the Locust to their presence. The Locust have many Tickers stationed at Landown, possibly in response to the large numbers of vehicles that are coming that way. Tickers are fast creatures with an Imulsion container strapped on their back. The Locust use them as moving landmines. The Tickers run under the wheels of the Lola, and thus destroying the rig. Tai, who was on Lola, did however survive, being tough to kill, as Marcus describes him. Betty's driver, Dizzy Wallin needs to get to the drilling site unharmed. Delta Squad must escort him on foot so they can dispose of any Tickers that may arrive. It turns out that this was a good decision. A large wave of tickers early on arrive, but Delta manages to hold them of. The move on trough the city, spotting more rigs and Gears who made it to Landown. They do however soon get confronted with more Locust, who have a fortified position at a local gas-station. Delta is charged with destroying some Nemacysts at this fortification, so that High Command can move in King Ravens. This does however prove very difficult, as they are confronted with multiple Troika Turrets, and Drones. Luckily for them, Centaur Four-Nine was in the area. With its help they manage to take out the last troika turret and move onwards. They come to a pitch black, Ticker-infested tunnel which they have to pass in order to get to the drillzone. The subject of why the Gears don't have flashlights is debated trough the tunnel. The reason apparently being because the COG thought that Gears would be better off with an extra gun than a flashlight in the field. They clear the tunnel and lead Dizzy safely through. Just outside the tunnel however, the Locust have mortars. Delta split up, and clear the mortars. As Dizzy pulls up to retrieve Delta, a Brumak emerges from next tunnel. Delta uses their newly acquired mortars to dispose of it, boarding Betty and proceeding to the drillzone. Characters * Marcus Fenix * Dominic Santiago * Tai Kaliso * Dizzy Wallin * Centaur Four nine * Cole * Damon Baird * Benjamin Carmine Enemies * Drone (Wielding Hammerburst, Mortar, Lancer, Boltok Pistol and Gnasher Shotgun) * Brumak * Nemacyst * Troika Heavy Machine Gun * Ticker * Reaver Collectibles and Achievements *'Jacinto Sentinel Newspaper': At the start of the chapter, in the first building you enter to your left. Jump over the counter and head up the stairs to your right, where you will find the collectible, grenades and some ammo. *'Memorial Inscription': After killing off the last of the Tickers, you will arrive at a junction. Check the wall to the far right, in the small fenced area for the collectible. *'Landown Delivery Driver's Note': Once you have cleared the Imulsion station of enemies, with Cole taking care of the Troika on the left; make sure to explore the small room at the back of the station. *'COG Tags: Private Samuel Lee': Around halfway through the tunnel, you will find your way blocked by a pile of wrecked cars. Instead of following your squadmates, head into the small opening in the wall to your far left, and follow the path round to find this collectible. : Note: On occasion, a Ticker may stray into this opening and get stuck, presenting a potentially hidden threat. Be ready to melee and roll, as the tiny space will almost guarantee death on Hardcore difficulty or above. Insane Walkthrough This Walkthrough will also work on lower difficulties The level will begin with you dismounting the Betty, so that you can safely walk her and Dizzy to the drillzone. In the first area, there will be a door at the left building. Kick down the door and move inside, jump over the counter and pick up all the ammo you can carry. Also head upstairs, there will be grenades, ammo and a collectible there. When you are stocked up, jump back over the counter, and start moving onwards. A cinematic will appear showing you some tickers. When it is done you will have to fight off multiple tickers, and take caution. Tickers are A LOT more powerful on insane, they can easily kill you in a single blast, if you get to close. Dom, Carmine and Tai will take cover behind the wall leading out in to the street. You should stand at the far back of the room, so that you can shoot out in the street trough the doorway. Do not worry about your allies, they will not die if hit by a Ticker. And if they get knocked down someone will most likely help him up. When there appear to be no more Tickers, move out the doorway. STILL keep an eye to your left, one or more Ticker may be alive. If it/they charge you knock them away before shooting them/it. If there are no Tickers to your left, the fence directly ahead of your position will fall down and a Ticker will come out. Kill it and move on. You will have to bypass a pare of boards, in order to get to the next area. Take cover behind the sandbags just after cutting through the boards. More Tickers will spawn, initially directly in front of you. Take them out, along with the ones that spawn to your right afterward. The shotgun is recommended at this area. Continue, and you will be faced with Nemacysts who are bombarding your position. Quickly run to the sandbags at the top of the small hill leading up to the gas-station. Take cover at the right side, and wait until the Nemacysts are cleared out. By this time Troika turret will surely have appeared on top of the gas-station. Blind fire your Snub Pistol at the operator, when he turns away, or at his feet. If there are still drones alive when you are done with him, throw a grenade at him/them, and let your squad deal the final blows. Whatever you do, do not leave your cover, there is still a troika at your left flank. Let Centaur Four Nine take it out, so you don't put your self at risk. When all enemies are dead, police the grenades and ammo and move on to the tunnel. The tunnel is a pitch black, half kilometer long, Ticker infested nightmare. Stick as close to Betty as you can, and shoot all tickers at a safe range with your Snub Pistol/Gnasher (remember the Snub has a zoom function). When you come to the part where you have to enter a small passage at your left, be vigilant towards the two Tickers that will come out trough the wall. Keep up your defensive strategy until you reach the end of the tunnel. A Reaver will arrive. Take cover behind the cars at the left and blind fire, until the Reaver is dead. The next area requires that you take out several mortars. It would possibly be smartest to choose the right-side path, with consideration of the Brumak which will appear later on. Climb the stairs and take cover. Throw a grenade, and kill the two locust who are there. When they are dead, climb up the ladder leading to the roof, and kill the mortar operator. He will likely be busy with his mortar, and not pose a serious problem. Punch a hole in the roof on the other side, climb down the ladder and enter the next room after JACK has opened the door. Once the door is open, take cover behind the windows at the left and blind-fire the locust who are outside. When they are dead, move outside, but be careful as there might be a Drone with a Boltok Pistol still alive on the other side. If he is use your Pistol or Mortar to dispose of him. Marcus will contact Dizzy giving the all clear. This does however prove wrong as a Brumak appears from the tunnel. This Brumak is very hard to kill, due to the fact that it is a moving target. It will stop at two points before facing Betty and destroying it: just outside the tunnel, and two steps afterward. You will need to hit it 3-4 times before it succumbs. Pick up the mortar with twelve shots, and wait for the Brumak to come out. Charge the mortar very little when trying to hit it. When fighting the Brumak you will see the advantage of taking the right-side path, as the Brumak can not harm you.